


Possession

by blackcoffeeandteardrops



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcoffeeandteardrops/pseuds/blackcoffeeandteardrops
Summary: In which Chloe gets possessed, tries to do something they both might regret, and then they finally get a chance to talk about some things.





	Possession

“If you shoot me right now, Detective, I’m going to die. If you were in your right mind, you wouldn’t want that,” Lucifer said, stepping back from Chloe just an inch, his eyes never leaving the gun that was pointing in his direction. Had this been a few years ago, or had it have been anyone but her on the other end, he wouldn’t be all that concerned, but they had both seen in the past what him getting hurt when he was near her would do. He just never imagined it would be Chloe intending to bring him harm--well, harm that could potentially have a permanent effect. “I know this may be difficult for you to comprehend, given your current state. But this isn’t you. You don’t want to do this.”

Chloe blinked and rolled her shoulders a few times, trying to rid herself of the heavy weight she felt pressing down around her. Somewhere inside she felt a tug, telling her this was wrong. Shooting Lucifer would make him bleed, and if he bled long enough, he’d die. He’d go to Hell, or maybe someplace else--she was still struggling a bit with understanding his true identity--and she might never see him again. Still, she felt an itch that was growing stronger, a voice that was distinctly other and yet so close to her own, that insisted she pull the trigger. “Yes,” she replied, struggling to form the word. She adjusted her stance, glanced briefly left and right to verify they were still alone, and again leveled the gun in his direction. “I have to do this,” she cried, blinking back tears as she spoke. 

“That’s what I’m trying to explain, Detective. You don’t. You can fight this. I know you can,” he urged, and he hoped it was true. He could see the worry etched into her features, could practically feel the internal struggle currently raging inside of her, even from a few feet away. “And when you’re free of the demon currently using you as their play thing, I can assure you, they’ll pay the price.”

“No,” she replied, her voice coming out much louder than she’d intended. “It’s you who needs to pay. You left Hell, and it was only meant to be a vacation. Do you know what it’s like since you’ve been gone? Desolation. Destruction. Infightining. You don’t deserve to be here, living the high life. Owning clubs, jet setting wherever and whenever. You don’t…” she stopped, struggling for breath. The words felt right as she’d said them, but after they were out, hanging like a black cloud above them, she questioned whether they were indeed the truth. The worried man standing across from her was her friend, wasn’t he? Her partner. He was the one who managed to solve cases even when she couldn’t, and who’d drawn Trixie out of herself. He may have been evil at one point, but the things he’d done since then had tipped the scales in the right direction. Hadn’t they? The air around her was growing thinner, and she struggled to remain standing, the gun poised in his direction, although she was finding it difficult to understand why. “Lucifer, what’s happening?”

He braved a step closer, holding his hands up in the air, but his fingers itched to reach out and touch her, to bridge the gap in hopes of pulling Chloe to the surface. She smirked, then winced, and alarms began ringing in his head. If he was going to save her, he had to do so fast. “You’re killing her, that’s what. Every second that you spend trying to gain control of Detective Decker is another second you remove from her life. You couldn’t have chosen someone else? Someone who might perhaps be less reluctant to kill me? Someone who--”

“Someone who you don’t love?” Chloe asked with a laugh. She shook her head, and this time a tear slid down her cheek. “You’re less inclined to try and hurt her in an effort to rid her of me. This human is important to you, isn’t she? Being around so much humanity has made you weak, Lucifer. It’s made you vulnerable.”

The light in Chloe’s eyes was fading, and he knew he was losing her. He knew Maze and Amenadiel were at work trying to find a cure to their current predicament, but he was beginning to doubt they’d get there in time to save her. “Vulnerability isn’t always a bad thing. It’s one of the things the Detective taught me. Something you taught me, Chloe.”

She nearly startled at the sound of her own name. There was something about it that was so achingly, well, vulnerable, and for a brief moment the heaviness resting about her lifted. Just as quickly, it settled in around her. “When you’re around her, you bleed. That’s not normal.”

“Of course it’s not,” he replied. He prayed to the Father he wasn’t entirely sure was listening that Maze and Amenadiel would hurry up. If Chloe was indeed a supposed miracle, surely he’d not let harm befall her? “That’s because she’s--you, Detective, because I know you’re still here--are extraordinary. You’re a far better detective than the department is likely to ever give you credit for. You are an amazing mother to Trixie, who by the way is an incredible little girl that loves her mother very dearly. You befriended Maze when she didn’t give you much of a reason to, and to me…”

“Oh, will you just shut up?” she yelled, at last firing a shot in his direction, purposefully aiming for a spot just shy of his shoulder. “Lucifer, you need to leave,” she cried, both her arms and her voice shaking. She didn’t want to shoot him. She couldn’t, could she? And yet the longer they stood there, effectively at a standoff, she grew more certain that she should. “I don’t think I can miss again.”

“It’s okay, I understand. But you’re fighting this, and that’s good. Just listen to me, Detective. It will hurt, but you can resist the urge. I know you can do it,” he gestured with one of his hands, beckoning her to come closer. “Hand me the gun. Or set it down, whatever you prefer.”

“No, you need to go. I’ll kill you. I don’t…” she shook her head, trying to fight the urge to press the trigger. “Leave. Just go, please.”

“I’m not leaving you,” Lucifer replied, bridging the gap and cupping her cheek in his hand. He brushed at her free flowing tears with his thumb. “Chloe,” he said, her name scarcely more than a breath from his lips. “I know you can hear me, and I know you can fight this.”

Her hands were shaking as she pressed the barrel of the gun against his chest. “Why? Why is this woman so much more valuable to you than your own life?”

“You know why. You know why, because you said it. I love you,” he said, and he wished so badly the circumstances under which he said it were different. “You currently holding a gun to my heart doesn’t change things, because again, I know that this isn’t you.”

“Luci, step back,” Amenadiel shouted, bursting into the room, with Maze running close behind. He circled the room, stopping just behind Chloe on her left side. His gaze flicked between the two, wanting to move them out of the standstill they were stuck in, but also hoping to cause the least amount of damage, at least where his brother was concerned. He looked back at Lucifer, who had yet to break away from Chloe. “Luci, she tried to shoot you! You asked me to find a way, and I have. But in order for me to do as you’ve asked, I need you to move.”

For Chloe, what happened next was somewhat of a blur. She remembered some yelling, following by a sharp pain in her side, and a burning from somewhere deep within. She remembered lying on the floor and having, in a sense, the vague notion of floating above herself. There was blood, hers, spilled upon the floor, and on Lucifer’s hands as he tried to stop the flow. The last thing she remembered thinking before losing consciousness was that she’d suddenly grown unbelievably cold. 

Hospital lights. Voices she couldn’t place. People moving all around her. At one point, she heard someone asking how this had happened, and she tried listening in as someone gave an excuse, becoming frustrated as she tried recalling just what had happened herself. She remembered Trixie coming in once, and Dan, and Maze a time or two. Lucifer had come in once or twice, of that she felt certain. Not because she’d seen him--he seemed to have a knack for showing up when she was sleeping--but because of the calm she felt, even asleep. As if she were just a tiny bit safer and more at peace, like something had clicked into place after being disjointed for too long. She was hopped up on pain medications, but she remembered thinking that it had to mean something. 

The next time she awoke, she spotted him leaning against the wall, gaze fixed out the window. She smoothed her hands over the hospital blanket and listened to the beeping of the machines that somehow played a role in keeping her alive. “We’re becoming pros at this, you and I.”

He had to have sensed that she’d woken up--he always seemed so alert whenever she was near--and yet he jumped at the sound of her voice. “Detective. Glad to see you back among the land of the living,” he said, a cautious smile on his face. He hesitated briefly before stepping closer to the bed. “It is you, isn’t it? Detective?”

Chloe closed her eyes, flashes of what happened playing like a sizzle reel. She gingerly moved her hand to her side, feeling extra padding where one of the nurses had had taped some gauze. “Amenadiel stabbed me? He couldn’t have found another way to help?”

Lucifer’s jaw muscles tightened and he flexed a hand against the railing of the bed. “I’ve spoken to him regarding that, don’t you worry. At the time however, he did what he felt was necessary. To save you.”

“Was I really--” Chloe began, darting her tongue out to moisten her chapped lips. “There was a demon...or something…” she tried again, coughing. She gestured for the pitcher of water sitting on the table nearby and waited as he poured her some into a paper cup. She drank several gulps, grateful for the soothing effect it had on her dry throat. “Am I ever going to fully understand what happened? My head is spinning a little, trying to understand all of this.”

He had to admit, a few months back when he’d told her the truth regarding his identity, she’d taken the news surprisingly well. The fact that Heaven was real, and so was Hell, and all of the angels and demons to boot, would have been enough to make anyone’s head spin. Still, Chloe had taken it all relatively in stride. That is, until this had happened. He shrugged, shaking his head. “I don’t know, and if you have to relive what happened all over again just to understand it, then I’m sorry, but my sincere hope is that you don’t.”

She nodded, downing the rest of the water and rolling the paper cup between her palms. She stared down at the droplets that fell onto the blanket rather than at him. “Lucifer, there were some things that I said, things I can remember saying--”

“It’s in the past,” he interrupted. He could clearly see the conflict written on her face, and he wanted to keep any fears she had at bay. 

“That might be true, but it doesn’t mean it was okay for me to say them. Or for it,” she stopped, laughing a little and pressing the back of her hand to her forehead. “I’m sorry, I’m still grappling with all of this a bit. What I’m trying to say is that you belong here. You have a purpose here, no matter what any demon possessed detective or any other strange creation might say. And, while I wish I wasn’t currently recovering from a stab wound, I’m really glad that I’m here. With you.”

He smiled softly, momentarily unable to respond. He was baffled sometimes, because while he was the one who had powers, she always seemed to be the one who used hers against him. “The pleasure, as ever, remains mine,” he said, reaching out to tuck a tendril of hair behind her ear. “You’re certain you’re okay? No sudden desires to shoot me in the heart?”

“No,” she laughed, quickly wincing afterward at the effort she exercised. “But while we’re on the subject, I remember something else from that night. Something you said. About me.”

He considered making a sarcastic quip, but then he thought better of it. “If you’re referring to what I think you are, yes. It’s true. It’s inevitable, perhaps, and I still haven’t wrapped my head around the concept myself. There was a time I never dreamed I was capable. But you’ve walked into my life and made me question so many things, Detective, and you can’t believe how truly glad I am for it,” he said, allowing himself to get sucked into the moment. He bowed his head and clapped his hands before again looking back at her. “But I’m afraid that you’re recovering, so now isn’t entirely the time for this conversation.”

“But when? Considering how many near death experiences we’ve faced in the past few years, now seems like a great time,” she replied, exasperated. She had to admit however, that the more the talked, the more tired she felt. 

“Right now, I’m off to find your doctor to ensure you are getting the utmost care here, and then I’m off,” he said, straightening his posture while he adjusted his sleeve. “I have a date.”

“A date?” she replied, unable to hide the alarm in her voice. 

“A lot has happened since you’ve been out, Detective. Yes, a date. Or rather, an ice cream social, if you will,” he said, watching as her expression went from worry to confusion. “I promised your offspring I’d pick her up from school, take her out for ice cream, and then bring her here to see you. Detective Douche seemed to have no problem with it, but if you object--”

“No, no, I don’t. That’s nice of you,” she said. She glanced at him, marveling for a second at how much he’d changed--how much they both had--in the time they’d known each other. Learning about his identity had done nothing to diminish him in her eyes, but instead explained so many things she’d previously wondered about. “This isn’t going to be another one of those times where one of us says we’re going to talk, and then we don’t, is it? This is important to me.”

“Likewise,” he replied, hesitating for a second before leaning over and pressing a kiss to her lips. He pulled away and smiled, reveling in the way she was so clearly flustered. He eyed the way her heart rate kicked up a slight fraction on the monitor by her bed before flicking his eyes back to her. “My word is my bond, Chloe. I can assure you I mean it.”

She opened her mouth to protest, to draw out the moment longer, but he was already halfway across the room. 

He opened the door before turning back to face her, hair disheveled and skin paler than he’d like it to be, but getting stronger with every second. She had him, even if she didn’t completely know it yet. “Sleep well, Detective. I’ll be back soon.”


End file.
